


The Power of a Name

by musingpredilection



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Coming of Age, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingpredilection/pseuds/musingpredilection
Summary: It’s your first year at Hogwarts. You’re the daughter of prominent Order members, post Second War. Growing up with James Potter under the guidance of Uncle George, both of you are bound to create some mischief at Hogwarts. Your twin brother wants nothing to do with it, while your older brother prays you both don’t burn down the school.Will your name always be linked to that of a prominent Order member? Or will you forge a new meaning into it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This world completely belongs to JKRowling, only a few characters are my original creation. Enjoy! Know that this is very AU! Some characters are alive that should be dead and others are alive. Not all the relationships are canon. This is very post-2nd war AU! Don’t expect canon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s September 1st, FINALLY! You and James Potter are dying to go to Hogwarts. Will your parents’ names proceed you, or will you make a new name for yourselves?

    This is one of the best times of the year.  To see the first years, walk into the Great Hall for the first time.  To see their eyes, open wide when the tall brown doors open displaying the rest of the students and staff.  Some are so eager, while others are a bit trepid.  Returning students are chatting fervently.  As they continue to catch up with one another, a few direct their attention to the head table, greeting professors with a smile.

    The hall echos with the excited chatter.  Students begin to make their way to the respective house tables.  Each is a long wooden masterpiece ornately decorated with House pride.  Appropriately colored table runners unroll and cloth banners float from the ceiling.  At the far left, the deep green banner boasts the Slytherin snake.  Hung above the next table, the badger adorns the royal yellow Hufflepuff banner.  The Gryffindor banner sports the lion on a lofty scarlet.  And the majestic blue banner flaunts the Ravenclaw eagle above the rightmost table.

    “Hi Professor Lupin!”  calls a third year, walking up from Ravenclaw table.  

    Lupin’s attention snaps to the tall ginger haired boy, tilting his head and smiling politely.  “Hello Nate, how was your summer?”

    “Oh it was wonderful; very relaxing.”  Nate exclaims.  “What did you wind up doing Professor?”

    “Oh nothing much Nate.  I’m very glad to be back at Hogwarts.”

    Nate nods and turns slightly to see the prefects ushering students to their house tables.  “I better get to my table.”

    Nodding in agreement, Lupin said, “Yes, you had better.  Stop by my office sometime Nate and catch me up on your summer adventures.”  Nate agrees and retreats to the Ravenclaw table.

    Lupin sweeps the room to find the remaining students locating seats.  The front of each table is left empty for the first years.  His eyes stop as they make contact with a young man with bright blue hair.  The young man’s hair swiftly changes from to rainbow hue back to blue.  A fourth year girl giggles at the display before finding her seat.

    “Teddy, could you sit please?  The first years will be coming in soon.”  says a blonde haired girl, Victoire.  The young man winks in her direction before find his seat.

    The Great Hall doors swing open, giving full view to Professor Neville Longbottom.  You, and the other first years, flood into the middle aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, following the Deputy Headmaster to the Sorting Hat.  Some of your fellow first years tremble with anxiety, while others’ happily accept the high fives of the older students.  Students eye up the different tables, pointing and whispering which one they hope they wind up sitting at.  You match strides with your friends.  Lupin takes immediate notice of the young man on your left, James Potter.  Honestly he is hard to miss, looking much like his father and grandfather.  You nudge the girl with long black hair to your right.

    “Emma!  Ooh look at the banner!”  You point to the Gryffindor banner.  The Lion roars down at the two of you.  Your train compartment mate giggles at the moving Lion.  Her eyes glistened when she points to the ghosts floating around.  “Looks like Headless Nick!”

    A playful ghost swishes down close to you and swipes the back of your head.  “Hey Lil Y/N!”  He says floating down in front of you.

    “Hi Uncle Fred!”  You grin at him.

    “Ready for Hogwarts kiddos?”  he asks says glancing between you and James.

    “Ready?!” James boasts.  “The real question Uncle is Hogwarts ready for us?”

    The ghost of Fred grins down at both of you.  “Oh it’s ready alright!  Anywho, who are you?” He turns his attention to the girl on your right.

    “Uhm… Emma.”  She stammered.  “You’re… you talk… Ghosts, they…”

    “Pleased to meet you Emma.” Fred took a bow, causing the children around to laugh.  “Anyway, all of you, have a great Sorting.  Only comes around once, and whatever you get… it’s going to be a great seven years!”  Fred swooped up again.  “Oh and Emma, nice pin.  If you ever need anything come find me.” Fred winked; Emma reached up to touch the pin that her mother gave her before she left.  It was a token to not forget where she came from, but to enjoy the new experiences, new world, and most of all new friends.

    You all pile down at the front of the Hall as the Sorting Hat begins it song.  James looks towards Lupin and gives a small smile.  Lupin returns it.  As the Hat drones on, you wonder if James will be sorted into Gryffindor, continuing the family tradition.  You watch Lupin shift his gaze from your nervous first year class to Minerva.  Tilting her head slightly, the Headmistress smiles slightly.  

    Concluding its song, the Hat looks to Longbottom who begins to read off names.  “Adams, John Michael; Applegate, Katie Rose.”  Neville reads off.  Your peers begin to go up one by one and sit down to be sorted.  When the Hat reveals the house, the older students hoot and cheer.  As the Hat proceeds, James elbows you and mumbles in your ear [“Could you imagine the fuss Aunt Minerva would have if she use Frogspawn soap?”] causing you to giggle.  The Headmistress give you and James a pointed look.  Your eyes glitter with mischief when you turn to tell Emma.  As she giggles, you look up to the staff table to find Lupin staring at you.  It a clear and burning look, like he can look directly into your soul.

    _Does he know who I am?_ You think.   _Did Mum or someone else ever mention who we are?  Teddy always says he’s not worth the time.  Mum says he wasn’t always that way.  James says his Dad still talks to him.  Should I?_

    Your thoughts are interrupted as, “Lapez, Emma Rose” is called.  Soon Emma is sorted into Gryffindor.  James grins at her, mouthing that you’d both be there soon enough with her.  She just nods nervously, heading to the Gryffindor table.  Murmurs erupts as James is called up.  The whispers always come when the children of an Order member or prominent Death Eater come through, after all it hasn’t really been that long ago.  More whispers this time though, after all it was The Boy Who Lived’s first son.

    “Gryffindor!”  the Sorting Hat grunts.  James jumps from the stool, clambering over to the table where he was greeted with cheers and whoops.  You turn back around to catch Lupin visibly relax at the sign of James being sorted.  

    Not too long after, Professor Longbottom says, “Tonks, Sirius David.”  Once again whispers spread.  You watch as your tall, brown-haired twin emerges from the smaller crowd of First Years.  Sometimes you find yourself jealous at his resemblance of your mother.  He inherited the way her face glowed and her hair hung in a perfect mess.  Even though he slouches, he still towers above most of youfirst year students. You notice Lupin sitting up straight, white-faced studying your twin.  Sirius deliberately sits on the stool.  You make a mental note. _Lupin doesn’t know._  As the Hat declares Sirius as a Ravenclaw, you see Lupin’s face regain color.

    “Tonks, Y/N Y/M/N.”  Neville says.  As you stoll up to the stool, you go to sit down and plop right of the side of the stool.  Clumsy just like your mother.  Luckily others laugh with you, and you hop right back on for the Hat to be placed on your head.

    “Uhg… another Order kid.”  The Hat groaned.  “Guess you assume you’re going to be in Gryffindor.”

    “Well, I… well yes.”  You reply, not sure if in your head or aloud.  

    “I see… well then, you do have loyalty deeply embedded, that would make a good Hufflepuff… ooh, a powerful combination of fearlessness and mischief, or deadly mixture.  If you ask me, trouble…” The Sorting Hat muses.  You furrow your eyebrows confused and slightly annoyed.  After a long pause it declares, “Gryffindor!”

    Thrilled, you spring off the stool, looking back at Neville.  He grins and gives you a nudge to your table.  You practically sprint up, being met with high fives and cheers.  The enthusiasm radiates off of you.  James and Emma greet you, and Teddy flashes you a big grin.

* * *

    The rest of the Sorting Ceremony goes by in a flash.  You glance up one last time at Lupin and find his face is still pale.  Before you can contemplate what’s going through his head, the stool and Sorting Hat are magically replaced by an embellished podium.  The headmistress stands and moves gently and confidently to the foreground.  “Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to our returning students.”  McGonagall’s voice booms in the silent hall.  “I hope all of you had an enjoyable summer, and now the time has come for us to continue our studies.  Please remember our rules.  A few to highlight:  one curfew is at 10pm for FIrst and Second year students.  And midnight for the rest of students.  After dinner, the outdoors is off limits for the First and Second years.  Each common room is open to all students until 10pm, at which point students who are not a part of the house must vacate.  Please remember to be back in your respective common rooms or dormitories by curfew.  The rest of [**Series Chapter Log**](https://musingpredilection.tumblr.com/post/182479264311/the-power-of-a-name-series-log)the rules and specifics, your prefects will let you know.  First years, don’t hesitate to ask if you have any doubt.  And with that… It’s going to be a great year.  Let the feasts begin!”  

    At that note, the tables begin to be filled with silver-covered platters containing all the meat one could imagine; potatoes and gravy; and peas and carrots.  Pumpkin juice pitchers appear.  This is by far way more food than you have ever seen; Teddy was not exaggerating.  Your eyes become way too big for your stomach as you pile on your plate.  James swiftly puts food into his mouth before loading the rest onto his plate.  Across the table from you, Emma takes her first sip of pumpkin juice.

    “What-do-ya-thin?” James mumbles through chewing.

    Emma nods her head.  “It’s good.  Very good.”  

    “Yeah!  It’s our favorite, wait until you have butterbeer.  That’s the richest stuff you’ll ever drink.”  You say.  The three of you continue to chat and meet other Gryffindors nearby.

    As the feast concludes, students around you begin to make their way to other tables greeting friends again.  You glance around and find Sirius with a few other first year Ravenclaws.  Waving at him, you decide to meander on over there.  “Hi Sirius!”

    “Hi, Y/N.”  He says.  “See you did Gryffindor.  Worried for nothing, eh?”

    “Yeah, I just really, REALLY wanted to be with James.” you replied.

    “And you are.” Teddy comments, as he ruffles your hair.  He tips his head towards your twin.  “and Ravenclaw, very respectable Sirius.”

    “Thank you, Teddy.” Sirius smiled shyly.  “I think Mum would be proud.”

    “Agreed, now we have people in each house from the family.  Gran Dromeda in Slytherin, Mum in Hufflepuff, You in Ravenclaw, and this weirdo and I in Gryffindor.”  Teddy says playfully nudging you.  “Anywho, Lil Bro.”  Teddy tilts his head towards a Ravenclaw prefect who is attempting to get the attention of the First years.  “It seems like your house is headed up to the tower.  Enjoy!  We’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast ok!  If you need anything, feel free to come and find me or ask Professor Longbottom, ok?” Sirius just simply nods.  “Alright, Kid.”  He says wrapping his arm around my head pulling me down into a headlock.  “Let’s head to Gryffindor tower.  What do you say?” 

    You giggle trying to escape.  “Yeah, yeah!”  You squeal, as Teddy begins to tickle you with his other hand.  “Yes!”  you gasp for air as you laugh harder.

    “Ok, let’s go grab James, and are you both going to introduce me to your new friend?”

    After introductions are made, all of you Gryffindor first years follow the Gryffindor prefects to the tower.  You are told the password to give the Fat Lady, and are admitted into the common room.  On one side of the room, three loveseats are placed together creating a cozy space around the fireplace.  All along the other sides were tables; some intended for studying, while others showed off a few wizard chess sets.  The tower stairs continued upwards in the corner towards the sleeping quarters.  And in the center a large ornate scarlet and gold run lay.  The rest of the students disperse, as you first year students are ushered to the corner with the loveseats.  The prefects begin down the list of rules.  James and you don’t even both to listen, confident that Teddy will enforce them with you.  When Teddy isn’t issuing the regulations out, he is sure to glare at the two of you.  

    At the conclusion of the prefect lecture, you are reminded of breakfast times and dismissed to go and unpack.  Emma and you both rush to your room to unpack.  It seems much larger than described to you, but there are in fact eight four poster beds in the room.  You carefully remove your robes, and carelessly throw them into your dresser.   At the bottom of your trunk you find a letter from your Mum and a frame showing off your little family.  Andromeda wedged between you and Sirius.  Teddy is creating giggle out of you on the left, and your Mum lean against Sirius with David’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.  Placing it on your nightstand, you glance to see Emma placing a unmoving family photo on hers.  It seems lonely with only three people in it.  Her mum and dad you assume.

    The night concludes with all the first year Gryffindors piling around a table eating Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans together that one of the boys brought.  You all giggle as someone devours a bright one that is sour apple, and the next green one reveals itself as spinach.  Worse is the golden ones that can be sweet toffee or earwax.  At ten o'clock, you all head back up to the rooms.  

    James pulls you back, whispering, “No one’s even asked me about Dad.”

    “No one’s asked me about Mum either.  Guess we didn’t have to worry.” You shrug.  “Molly said I might be asked about Mum, being head auror and all.”

    “Yeah, Gran also told me that too.”  James replied.  “Well, probably won’t last.  Anyway, goodnight Y/N”

    “Goodnight James.”  You say as James begins to climb the stairs.

    “You know, Y/N, I think Hogwarts is going to be a grand ol’ time.”  James states, and he rounds the corner out of sight now.

    You silently agree, making towards the stairs.  As you head up upwards to your four postered bed, you overhear a conversation from the common room.

    Pausing you hear, Minerva whisper hurriedly.  “Remus, you had to have known.”  

    “No, Minerva I had no idea.  No one ever told me.  Not you, not Neville, not Harry.  I just thought he looked familiar.  He has _her_ heart shaped face.  I supposed he was distantly related.  But then the girl.  She comes forward bearing _her_ name too, and she was awfully chummy already with James.  She also has physical resemblance, though one look into those Y/E/C eyes and you can see _her_ devotion and mischief glimmering.”  He breathes deep at the end, as he rambled it all out in one breath.

    “Yes, those features are Black’s.  They boy is perfect combo of Tonks and Black smashed together.”  Minerva says patiently.  “And as for Y/N, of course she is ‘chummy’, as you put it, with James.  They grew up together, practically inseparable the two of them.”  

    You can almost hear Remus’ jaw drop to the floor.  “These kids have been playing with Harry’s kids?  Who the… who are these kids?”

    “God, Remus you really are thick.  Sirius and the girl, Y/N are both…”

    “Yeah, I know… Dora’s kids.” Remus interrupted, sadness leaking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for reading this far! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I know that I have been pretty vague in who you are as the reader until now. I hope you don’t mind that I chose your house it’s kind of important to the story. If you have a huge complaint feel free to hit up my inbox and we can chat about it :P 
> 
> This was my first published public work and I rarely let people read the fiction works [I normally write scientific articles.] that I pen… so feel free to provide criticism. I honestly have no idea if it’s good or not; mostly it’s just my imagination running wild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of classes at Hogwarts proves to be extremely eventful for you.

    You awake to the sun beaming into the room you share with the rest of the First year Gryffindors.  You glance to your side and see Emma is already awake, reading the History of Magic textbook.  

    “Yuck!  You woke up to read _Binns_ ’ textbook?”  you whisper to her, as the rest of your roommates have yet to wake.  

    “Yes, it’s actually quite fascinating.”  As if by instinct, you roll your eyes.  “Did you know Headmistress McGonagall worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?”  You shake you head.  “Me either!”  Emma eyes widen.  “Did you know that Professor Malfoy’s mother never joined the Death Eaters, even though the headquarters was her house?  Her own house!”  

    “Yeah, I knew that.  Narcissa is my aunt.”  you say plainly.  

   Emma’s eyes open wider than you thought possible.  “But…  But how?”  and then much quieter.  “You’re not a death eater right?”

   You chuckle.  “No.  Not a death eater.  No one our age is a death eater.  They’d be our parents age.  But Mum’s a Black, so that’s how.”  Emma nods as you scoot out of bed.  “Why are you reading that book anyway?  Binns’ is bound to bore us, why get a head start?”

   She sets the book down on her nightstand.  “Well, all of you grew up with this as recent history, but I’d never even heard of Voldemort until I got my letter and went to Diagon Alley.”

   “Count yourself lucky.”  you remark, pulling your robes on.  “Don’t worry about whether you’ve heard of anything before or not.  Know a few things and you’ll know it all.  It’s pretty simple:  Death eater & Voldemort.”  You lift your left palm up through the sleeve of your robe.  Then tilting your head in its direction, you push your right hand through the right sleeve.  “The Order of the Phoenix & Dumbledore & Harry Potter.  That’s really all there is.”  

   Emma shrugs and grabs her bag.  “Ok, but it sure seems more complicated than that.”

   “Well, hit me up if you have any questions.”  you follow.

   Together you both sneak out of the room, as your roommates are just waking up.  The winding stone staircase echoes with your footsteps as it opens up where the boys’ staircase meets the girls’.  A bit further down, it fully displays the Gryffindor common room.  The common room looks completely different during the day.  The heavy burgundy curtains are magically pulled back, permitting light to flood in.  The cosy feeling is replaced by bright cheerfulness.  You find James already waiting playing chess by himself with magical pieces.  He looks up just as his Queen declares checkmate.

   “Hey Y/N.  Hey Emma.”

   “Hey James.” Emma says.  “That was very cool how the queen just demolished the king.”

   “Yes, it’s wizard chess.” James explains.  “See I just asked the other pieces to play against me, so I can practice my skills.  Dad and Uncle Ron are really good at it.  They play all the time.”

    “Oh, that’s clever.  We normally just play online or with a computer-AI if we want to play alone.”

    “AI?”  you echo.

    “Oh yeah, artificial intelligence.  It tries to copy human actions.”  Emma tries to explain.  “Like when you move a piece, the computer looks at that and makes its decision based on yours, just like another player might.”

    “Oh, ok.”

    “Want to go to breakfast now?”  James asks opening the door to the portrait hole.

    “Yes! Let’s!” You agree.

* * *

   Surprisingly, the Great Hall is fairly empty when you all stroll in, giggling about a potential prank idea James thought of last night.  Wouldn’t it be hysterical if the center rug in the common room doubled as a skating rink?  So every time someone stepped on it, they went sliding across the room to the other side.  

   “Already giving the school hell?!” Fred swoops over you.

   “You know it!” you grin wide displaying your white teeth.

   He holds his hand up for a high five.  As you reach up, he swooshes away behind you, and you spin on your heel to face him again. “OH, too slow!” He grins.

   “Next time I won’t be.” you say indignantly.

   “Now that sounds like a Tonks!” Minerva chimes walking into the Great Hall.  “Hello Mr. Weasley.” She greets with a ghostly handshake.

   “Headmistress,” Fred bows flamboyantly.

   “Hey Aunt Min… Professor.”  James corrects himself, recalling the previous discussion on nomenclature at school versus at home.

   “Good morning, Potter,” McGonagall says.  “Breakfast certainly looks tasty this morning.  I hope you all don’t plan to get into too much trouble this year.”

   “Professor, we cannot guarantee anything.”  you said.  “By the way, this is Emma Lapez.  She’s James and my new friend.”  you gesture.

   “Hello Headmistress McGonagall.” Emma extends a hand.

   “Hello Miss Lapez. Pleasure to meet you.” She returns the handshake.  “I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts.  If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.  Gryffindor is honored to have you.”

   “Thank you.”  Emma beamed.

   “Very well, I will see you all in class later today.” Minerva ruffles the top of James’ head, as more students enter the Hall.  “Enjoy breakfast.”  Her cape flutters as she turns to walk across the room to the staff table.  

   “Quite a compliment from Her majesty.” Fred jokes.  “You kids better go eat.  Let me know when you are done, and I can show you to your first class.  I’m going to go torment some others for a while.”  He winks, and he’s off.

   Breakfast that morning did not disappoint.  Plates are full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and ham.  Bowls are overflowing with oats.  Orange and pumpkin juice slosh around in pitchers.  About thirty minutes before the bell chimes, the owls begin to flood in.  Many carry the Daily Prophet.  Others already bring messages from home.  Most of the older students receive the newspaper, while the younger students receive a letter.  Emma catches a letter from her mother, who is undoubtedly proud of herself for successfully “owling”.  She shares that the family is already noticing her absence, but that they wish her a fantastic time at Hogwarts.  If Emma needs anything to not hesitate to “owl”, though her mother isn’t quite sure if that’s how it works just yet.  You look over your shoulder to see Sirius reading a letter penned in your mum’s handwriting.  Across from you James receives a congratulations from Harry and Ginny for getting into Gryffindor.  When he had opened it, red and yellow confetti exploded out.  Actually now that you are glancing around, every first year has letters from their parents.  Yet, an owl has not brought you one.  Slightly annoyed, you shove the whole piece of bacon into your mouth.  

    The bell dings signalling the first class begins in ten minutes.  Sirius leads the way out of the Great Hall.  James and Emma chatter together following him, and you bring up the rear.  Sirius bids everyone goodbye as he heads to Transfiguration at nine with McGonagall.  Gryffindor and Slytherin First Years have Defense first and then switch with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs for Transfiguration.  Fred leads the group up a winding staircase, that suddenly dead ends.  You all wait for it to migrate, revealing a hallway.  Down at the end of the hallway is the Defense classroom.  Upon crossing the threshold, you are underwhelmed by a rather modest classroom.  James and Emma immediately walk near the front of the classroom and sit in the second to the front of the classroom.  Before you have the chance to join them, a few roommates stumble over you and plop down right next to Emma, filling up the row.  Sulking, you slide into the row near you, and slouch back in the seat.  You observe a desk in the front, presumably Lupin’s.  To the right, there’s a few tables that houses small knick knacks.  Scanning back around, James catches your eye mouthing an apology.  On the left, there are tall windows looking out on the Forbidden Forest.  You get lost staring out of the windows, as you hear the click clack of men’s dress shoes on the hardwood flooring near the front of the classroom.  You remember the stories that Aunt Hermione told you about the centaurs out there and Grawp, the half brother giant of Hagrid.  You wonder if you will have any adventures out there like they did.  Honestly, you kind of doubt it.  Though Hogwarts has taken a grand turn in the right direction in loosening the rules, McGonagall has definitely increases some of them greatly!  One being curfew and restricted areas on the property.  

    “Miss Y/N Tonks.”  Your head snaps forward at the sound of your name.

    “Miss Tonks, would you like to offer an explanation?”

    “Huh?”  is all that comes out of your mouth.

    “We were just beginning a discussion on what exactly are the dark arts.  Would you like to offer an explanation?”

    You look around to find the whole class staring at you.  Rather than sitting up straighter like most students would who are put on the spot, you slouch more.  “It’s magic that’s only used for evil purposes, right?”

    “Yes, correct.  Thank you for rejoining the class Miss Tonks.” Lupin smiles at you and continues lecturing.  “The dark arts include both the magic, verbal and non verbal spells, as potions and charms.”  Being called out in front of the class by Lupin only adds to your grievances of the first day.  To be honest, you didn’t hear much of what was said until Emma pops up asking a question.

    “Professor Lupin, are dark creatures included in the defense?”

    “Well, of course.”  the Gryffindor girl sitting next to her exasperates, like it’s completely obvious.  “We have to protect ourselves from them too.”  

    “Yes, Miss…”

    “Yukon, Sir.  Ophelia Yukon.”

    “Miss Yukon, you are correct; however, it’s not just about protecting ourselves from them, but also protecting them.”  Lupin explains.  “As a werewolf, I used to be classified as a dark creature.  Only when I transform am I a threat, but most of the time, I am more of a threat to myself than others.  However, with recent developments of strong wolfbane, I am able to retain my own mind, both protecting myself and others.”  Others had told you that Lupin was well spoken; indeed they had been correct.  

   He then has all of you divide up into small groups of four to tackle a list of questions.  They range from name and age, to favorite hobbie [which you find extremely odd], to opinions on different situations involving dark arts.  You are paired with three Slytherins:  Jasper, Augustus, and Thomas.

   Several times during class, you notice Lupin frowning in your direction.  It only confirms what Teddy had told you earlier, that he had no desire to be involved in your lives.  You had hoped that Teddy was wrong, and Lupin would want to get to know you and Sirius.  After all, he doesn’t have to regret anything, seeing as how he isn’t your father.   _Wouldn’t he just want to know who you are because you were Order kids?_ He seems to have good relationships with Neville, Harry, Minerva.   _Honestly, why wouldn’t he want to know you and Sirius??!_ You thoughts once again interrupted.

   Thomas is spitting words at you that you can’t comprehend.  You see a bottle of ink spilled all over his pants.  Jasper and Augustus laugh and point.  Instantly though their faces turn somber when Lupin strolls over.  

   “What happened?”  he demands.

   “Y/N spilled the ink all over me.”

   “wHaT?!!” you shout bewildered.  “How do you figure?  I wasn’t even paying attention.”

   Lupin raises an eyebrow in your direction, perhaps out of disappointment that you once again aren’t paying attention or in disappointment of your alleged behavior.  Which one? You are unsure. He then asks Jasper and Augustus to explain what happened.  They slyly agree with Thomas’ story.

   “Yes, sir.  She just didn’t want Thomas to be writing the answers.  She wanted to be the one to record them.”  they say.  Enrage, you open your mouth to reply, but Lupin stops you with simply a hand.

   “Y/N Tonks, 10 points from Gryffindor, and I will see you for detention tomorrow evening.”  You attempt to counter, but close it as he continues.  “If you would like to continue to argue, I will take 20 points.”  You close your mouth firmly, as he strolls to the front desk.

   “I will not tolerate inattentiveness and bickering in this classroom.  We will be studying difficult things throughout the year, and caution to be heeded and all to be focused.”  he dismisses the class, asking groups to designate one person to keep the answers.  He reminds that it is not for a grade.  

   As you stand you glare at the Slytherin boys.

   “Don’t worry, we knew it wasn’t you.”  Augustus pats the side of your arm.  You look back hoping Lupin heard that, but he is busy talking with James.

   “Then why did you say it was me?!” You spit back.

   “Oh, that…” Jasper grins.  “That was for my mom.  She says to tell yours ‘Hello’.”

   Your brow furrows.  “What?”

   Before he can answer, James and Emma whisk by you calling for you to follow.  You grab your bag, following after them.

   “Y/N…” Emma says.  “I can’t believe you already got detention.”

   “I didn’t do it.”  you protest.

   “Good job on the ink pot though,” James smirks.  “That’ll never come out of his robes.”

   “It wasn’t me though.”

   “Yeah, whatever.”  James shrugs walking into the transfiguration classroom.  

   “Hey Y/N, sorry about not having enough room for you to sit by us.  The other girls just sat down so quickly.”  Emma apologizes.

   “Yeah, I’m not a huge fan of that Ophelia girl.”  

   “Me either.”  Emma mimics a shiver.  “Not the friendliest is she.”

   Spotting Sirius, he jumps on the opportunity.  “Hey, Sirius, Y/N already got a detention.”

   “What? Already?”

   “I didn…”

   “Yeah, one of the Slytherin have a brand new pot of ink all over their robes.  The black now streaks all over the green.”  

   “Gross…” Sirius says, turning to you on his way out.  “Can you just not get me in trouble?”  As he walks out, he runs into Augustus, who has his back turned talking to Jasper.  You flinch, as Sirius apologizes.  You expect Augustus to do something to Sirius, instead he bends down and picks up Sirius’s book for him.  Annoyed, you follow James and Emma to the front.

   “Hey, Tonks!” Thomas comes in shoving you.  “Want to sit in our row again?  Jasper’s got more ink.”

   “Shut up, Thomas.  And it’s Y/N.” you say sliding in behind Emma.  

   As the door magically closes, Emma whispers, “You really chose the wrong people to mess with.”

   Sighing you look up to witness McGonagall transform from the housecat sitting on the desk to human form towering above the front desks.  Whispers erupt around the class.

   “Good morning, Students.  I hope you found the first class to be enjoyable, from what I hear, most of you have come from Professor Remus Lupin’s class.”  Heads nod.  “Very good.  I must admit I quite love my first year classes.  You all have such enthusiasm, drive, and mischief.”  she shifts her gaze to you as she said the last words.

   Transfiguration class passes relatively quickly.  McGonagall explains about animagi.  By the end of class everyone gives the illusion of loving transfiguration.  They are all discussing what animal they would want to be if they could transform.  It seems animagi transfiguration has clouded their perspective of the class.

   “Yes, but you can’t choose.”  James says as you all head to the Great Hall.

   “Yeah, but I’d still want to be a dove.” Emma says.

   “Why?”

   “Why not, James?  The dove can fly and is majestic and pure.”

    “Ok, but you can fly on a broom.” James comments.  As you all sit down at the end of the table near the staff table, he groans.  “I can’t believe McGonagall gave us homework.”

    “Mum said she would.” you mutter as you pull out your transfiguration book.

    “That’s just crazy…” Emma says more to herself than anyone.  “Your mum had McGonagall as a professor.”

    The homework that McGonagall assigned is not very hard, but extremely tedious.  She wants a half foot parchment on the things that you’d like to learn in transfiguration.  She mentioned a few in class but wants page numbers.  You have to figure out what you want to learn, then find it in the textbook, provide a definition and page number of where you found the definition.  Sirius locates you, nose shoved deep in a book.

    Sitting down at the table across from you with a fellow Ravenclaw, he muses, “Wow, never thought I’d see this.  You study?!”

    “Shut up, unlike you, I want to do other things besides studying.  Just getting it done early, so I don’t have to be so _Sirius_.”  you snark back.

* * *

    As the hour ends and lunch begins to fill the tables, Teddy comes over.  “Did McGonagall start you class as a cat?”  James and Emma both say reply.  They excitedly declare they’d like to be animagi too.

    “What does your schedule look like for Tuesday?”

    Sirius rattles of his schedule, “Double History of Magic, 9-11, then charms at 1, and double herbology in the afternoon.”

    You explain the schedule of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.  “Double Charms, 9-11, and History at 1.  Then double potions in the afternoon.”  Teddy nods.  He says that not much as changed since he was a first year, except that the houses change on who has class together.  He had all of his classes with Slytherins.  You silently celebrate that you will be able to escape those boys for one day.

    “And I’m guessing you all,” Teddy gestures to the Gryffindors at the table.  “have Herbology this afternoon?”

    “Yep.”  James says with a mouthful.  “Did you hear?  Y/N got detention with Lupin.  So she’s got that tomorrow night too.”

    “WHAT?!”  Teddy roars. “What the heck did you do?”  Clearly angry and upset, he doesn’t wait for you to reply.  “He’s the most lenient teacher… how?  What?  He literally never gives out detention.”

    Initially, you start to defend yourself, but seeing Teddy so blatantly angry at you, instead you blurt.  “It doesn’t matter.  Why do you care?”

    “I’m your older brother, of course I care.” He says running through his hair that now sports red tips.

    “SIrius is my older brother, and he doesn’t care.”  Sirius just shoves food into his mouth.  “Do you?”  he shrugs.  “See!”

    “I care because you can’t be causing trouble so early…, If you got detention from the most ‘chill’ prof…, so what did you do on the first day of classes?” Teddy struggles with words.

    “It doesn’t matter.”

    “It does matter.  Did someone make you upset?  Mad at them, eh?  Why do you ALWAYS let your emotions control you?”

    “You don’t know it was because of my emotions… It wasn’t my fault anyway.”

    Completely ignoring your final statement, Teddy continues to berate you.  “You need a filter.  Your emotions cannot be the end-all-be-all.  They cannot control you.”

    Unable to help yourself.  Your frustration from not receiving an owl from your mum this morning like the other first years, the Gryffindor first years taking your seat next to Emma, the ink pot and detention, and now this… “Why don’t _you_ let your emotions control you sometimes?”

    Teddy looks at you confused.  “Maybe you’re just jealous Lupin pays me more attention!”

    Teddy steps back, knowing where you are going with this.  “You know that’s not why I’m concerned.  And NOT a reason to get detention.  [Silently, you comment, _Yeah, not actually the reason.  But what does it matter, YOU were right.  Lupin doesn’t want anything to do with any of us._ ]  I’m concerned that you already getting detentions, Y/N.”  

    “Why don’t _you_ ask _him_ , if you are _so_ concerned?”  You stare into his eyes.  “The least you could do is talk to him.  Lupin is your father after all, isn’t he?!”  As if by their own will, your hands grab your bag and swing it over your shoulder.  Your feet hold your weight, as you stand.  They move forward, as your stare into his eyes.  Dangerously you utter, “Ask him yourself, Teddy _Remus Lupin_.”

    Teddy clenches his jaw at the sound of his middle name and last name paired together.  He looks deep into your eyes.  If he didn’t already know that you aren’t a metamorphmagus, he’d swear that your eyes are radiating red.

    Before Teddy can reply, the professor of the hour, meanders in towards the staff table.  

    “Hello, Mr. Lupin, Miss Tonks.”  he slides past your engagement.

    “Professor…”  you both mutter.  Teddy opens his mouth to reply, but you scurry off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) see ya at part 3. I’m so psyched for it, I already started writing it, immediately upon finishing part 2! (PS I feel proud of myself for that :P)
> 
> As always, feel free to hit up my inbox with anything :D or find me on Tumblr [@musingpredilection]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention may have its benefits…

    As you walk down the hall to Professor Lupin’s office for detention, you contemplate the words that were said between you and Teddy.  You know that you overstepped.  You know that you messed up.  You had had this conversation before.  You couldn’t believe that Teddy would give up the opportunity to have a real father, you would kill for that.

    Teddy hasn’t spoken to you at all since.  He walked up this morning and greeted James, Emma, and Sirius with a cheery, “Good Morning.”  he simply nodded in your direction with a frown plastered on his face.  On your way out of the common room a few moments ago, he glanced in your direction, blank-faced, and silent.  

    The corridor seems everlastingly long!  When you get to the moving staircase, it moves away right as you try to step on it.  You grit your jaw.  You are going to be late.   _Would you get another detention for being late to detention?_ Your mind ponders as you stare at the staircase as if you can summon it with a glare. _What would Lupin have you do?  Why do you have to eat dinner with him as well?  Isn’t serving detention with him bad enough?  He has already proven he has no interest in getting to know you and Sirius._  You by no means want to play on your “name” card, but seriously didn’t that interest him at all?   _Probably not, you think, he is an order member after all._  Your internal monologue is interrupted by Professor Lovegood.

    “Hmmm, detention.  That’s quite a feat with Remus Lupin.” the slender professor seemingly floats past you.  “Enjoy your supper.”

    “Pfft?” you mutter.  The staircase comes back your direction and you dash up them.  You are determined to not be late.  You enter the Defense classroom.  The darkness and emptiness hold a bit of a threatening air.  Warm light illuminates from Professor Lupin’s office.  You head toward the door, beginning to hear a faint conversation.

   “Harry, how have I never known about these two kids?  It seems like Y/N and James are pretty good friends.”  Lupin practically shouts at Harry through, you presume, the floo.  “Surely you knew about Sirius and Y/N, since I’m assuming they spend time at your house.  Guess all I do these days is assume.  I assume… ”

   “Lupin…” Harry tried to explain, only to be cut off.

   “I didn’t know Dora had remarried…  In fact, I didn’t realize she could remarry.  I mean technically…”

    “Yeah Remus, technically, you both are still married, but you haven’t been around for fourteen years.”  Your mind flutters around… _married?_  You hadn’t realized that your mother was still married.  You suppose that is why her ring still sits on the fireplace mantle.  “So, I think that’s kind of pointless, now isn’t it?!” Harry presses on.  “And yes, James and Y/N are good friends.  The twins are over for dinner a few times a week, while Teddy is at Bill’s.  Gives Tonks some time to herself.”  Lupin gapes.  Harry continues slightly irritated.  “I never told you, because I assumed you read it in the Daily Prophet.  Tonks is, after all, a pretty prominent witch, being Head Auror and all…”

    Lupin scoffs. “I never read that garbage, since Rita Skeeter got her job back.”

    “Well, I just assumed… and since you never said anything, we have all been careful to not say anything.  We just figured you didn’t want to talk about it.”

    “Yeah that’s true, I don’t want to talk about.  Honestly, I’d rather go on pretending nothing has happened.  But seeing as I have class with the twins, I can’t very well ignore it.” Lupin sighs.  “I’ve got to go soon anyway.  Y/N is coming to my office for a detention.”  

    “Detention?  What?  It’s the first day of class.”  Harry says in disbelief.  “What could she have possibly done?”  Before Lupin could reply, you knock on his door.  Quickly popping his head out of the floo, he stands up letting you in.  He motions for you to move to his desk.  With a quick flick of his wand, a chair flies over from the corner.  

    “Miss Tonk.” Lupin jesters for you to take a seat.  You strut over to the desk.  A nice dinner of chicken and potatoes sits on plates.  “I asked the house elves to bring up some plates for supper tonight.  We will complete the detention task after dinner.”  He picks up his fork.  “You may eat.”

    Immediately, you dive in, mouth full.  If your mouth is full of food, you can’t reply.  Lupin is bound to ask you about the incident today.  Though you have no intentions of discussing it, you certainly intend to prolong it as much as possible.  

    “So, the first few days of school.” Lupin ponders between small bites of food.  “They tend to be quite a doozy for most students.  Though I suspect you are fairing just fine.  Professor McGonagall tells me you did well in transfiguration.  Longbottom said you received top marks for your in-class Herbology assignment.  Seems like you are doing well here at Hogwarts in the first few days.  School, check.  Connections, check.  Pranks, check.” he eyes you while setting down his utensils on his plate.  “Yes, you will fair well…” He sips some tea.  “Your mother always did fair well.”

    “Don’t talk to me about Mum.” You spat, unable to resist.  Your internal struggle on whether you desired a relationship with Lupin or not final bursts.  You do not.  He’s the one who left.   He sits here across from you talking as if he already knows you.   _“He doesn’t know us.”_   You ponder.   _“Not like Uncle Neville or Harry.”_  The other side of the struggle retorts, _“Yes, but isn’t that the great part though.  He doesn’t know you.  And he wanted a relationship with Teddy and was denied, maybe he wants one with you.”_  The other side comes back with a sledgehammer. _“But he hurt Mama a lot!”_

    Lupin smiles slightly recognizing your internal monologue as you glare at him.  “I apologize.  You remind me quite a bit of her.”  his words bring you back to reality.

    “Normally that’s Sirius,” you mumble through a full mouth.

    “Yes, perhaps he looks more like her, but you… you have the spunk.  The defiance.  The attitude.” you can’t quite understand why he is listing these.  The traits aren’t exactly worthy.  “So, tell me, why did you spill an entire pot of ink over Thomas today?”

    Here it was the question of the hour.  The answer… “I meant to spill it all over Jasper actually.” you mouth says before your brain can ponder.

    “Is that so?” Lupin rubs the scruff on his chin.  “So why exactly did you pour the whole pot?  What did he do?”

    You internally scold your mouth for speaking before your brain could reason.  “Uhm…”

    At your fumbling, Lupin continues, “As I saw it, I witnessed Jasper whispering to Thomas and a moment later Thomas is pouring ink all over himself.”

    You widen your eyes, and your word spit at him, “Why did I get detention?”

   “Why did you lie to me just then?”

   “I… I…. I didn’t think you would believe me.  No one ever does.  It’s always my fault.  I’m the clumsy, disobedient younger sister of the perfect Sirius and Teddy.” you clench your jaw.  

   “I see… Are you full?” He nods towards your empty plate.  You simply nod, and he flashes the dishes out of sight, presumably down to the kitchens.  He stares at you a bit, eyeing you up as if to read your soul.  Finally, he says gently, “Fair question.”  you puzzle at him.  “Why I gave you detention…” he clarifies.  “Perhaps I desire to get to know you a bit more.  You intrigue me.” He mutters to himself more as an aside.  “Though you probably get that a lot being Dora’s daughter.”  He addresses you again.  “And… Getting detention your first day certainly gives you a reputation.  That is what you want isn’t it?!”  His eyes glitter at you, as you bit your lip embarrassed.  “Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me.”

    “Professor,” you whisper.  You’re not even sure if he can hear what you say next.  “I just want to live up to my name.”  You are sure why you are saying this.  You’ve never told anyone this.  But Hogwarts is a chance to prove yourself.  Sirius has already proved himself to be a kid genius practically.  Teddy is a metamorphmagus after your mother.  There’s nothing special about you.   _“Why did I just admit that to him?”_ Your monologue resumes. _“Perhaps it’s because he just admitted he’s interested in getting to know me.”_

    Lupin muses as he waits for your monologue to conclude.  His shuffling of papers on his desk pulls your attention again.  “You know, a name can’t hold the power, just the wizard or witch.  There is plenty of time for you to gain that power.”

    You frown.  Lupin didn’t get what you meant.  Before you can protest, he reveals a letter below the stack of papers.  He gently passes it to you.  On top, Y/N Tonks is written neatly in familiar handwriting.

“I confiscated it later in the day from Jasper.  You know your pal from Defense.” He raises his eyebrows to gauge your reaction.  “I thought it was from your family, but it doesn’t look like Dora’s handwriting.”

    “It’s not,” you reply staring at the letter.  “It’s David’s.”  you glance up at Lupin seeking permission.  He motions for you to open it.  You tear the seal and pull out a card that releases gold and brown confetti.

> Hey Kiddo.
> 
>     Congrats on getting into Huffle…. GRYFFINDOR!   Your mum was so sure you’d be a Hufflepuff.  Guess you proved her wrong, and your mischief is a little too much for a Hufflepuff.  Your mama wants me to remind you not to get into too much trouble, but don’t forget to have fun.  :)  you’re going to do great this year.  Enjoy it!  Hogwarts is a blast!
> 
> David

    The letter is signed in David’s curly signature.  He’s been signing his name that way since he jokingly wrote his name in his girliest handwriting and Sirius came up commenting on that.  David claims it makes him extra manly to rock a feminine cursive signature.  

    Lupin waits patiently for you to finish reading the letter, before inquiring the signature at the bottom he saw.  “Who’s David?”

    “Oh, he’s just a guy that hangs out with us.  He and Mum went to school together.  He was a Ravenclaw.”  the words just flow out of you.  “He’s been around for as long as I can remember.  Mum says he came around she had us.”

    “Oh.” Lupin brow furrows.  “Anyway, how were the rest of your classes on Monday and today?”

    “Oh so fun,” you begin into the theatrics of the first days of school.  You tell him all about how McGonagall started class as a cat.  Lupin listens intently as you recount the feathers floating about in charms class.  He focuses on your words as if he had not heard any of this before.  You tell him about the potions that Professor Malfoy showed the class.  You marvel about the bottle shapes and sizes and patterns.  They all seem to take the form of the potion itself, aligning with the name or the purpose.

    “It sounds like classes have been quite interesting so far.” Lupin chuckles when you finish your retelling.  “I might have to up my game.”  He glances over at the clock.  Seven O’Clock.  “I tell you what, you’ve been here an hour.  Having to spend time with an old guy like me is detention enough, don’t you think?”

    Your eyebrows nearly touch your hairline.  “Uhm…” you stutter.

    “Go on, get out of here…” Lupin grins.

    “Thanks, Professor!” You squeal, as you stand up quickly.

    “Have a good evening, Y/N,” Lupin calls after you, as you scurry from his office.  The chair you were in flies back to the corner as he flicks his wrist.  He points his wand towards the door closing it.  Silently, he moves to the secret door in his office and pushes it open revealing a cozy living space with a bedroom and bath in the back.  Slumping into the couch he tilts his head toward his left shoulder then his right.  Crackles fill the air as he sighs.  He contemplates the scene he witnessed in the Great Hall last night.  The tall metamorphmagus prefect towering over the young witch.  He must admit that you held your own well.  The words replay in his head.

    _“Lupin is your father after all, isn’t he?!”_  The way Teddy grind his jaw at that statement hurt him to the core.  He shifts a bit on the couch to lie back as your words come to mind. _“Ask him yourself, Teddy Remus Lupin.”_  The way your words were laced with venom dug deep into him as he closed his eyes. _“Remus Lupin.”_  your voice repeats in his head.  Soon your voice melds into another familiar voice.   _“Remus John Lupin.”_  He hears Nymphadora swoon. _“Remus.”  “Remus, I can’t stay.”_ He hears Nymphadora say, slinging her coat over her shoulder after pulling her shirt over her toned body.  As she left, he felt a sting in the heart.  He sometimes wonders if that’s how she felt when he left.  But then he reminds himself that he left her with a small baby boy.  For her, it wasn’t just a sting, but a harsh burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading part 3 :) I’ve kind of had some writers’ block recently and school has been SUPER busy! So sorry for the delay!


End file.
